Love's in the Air!
by mizsmilie10
Summary: Everything is going great for Eli and Clare. Things couldn't be more perfect. Until drama at school gets the best of them. Will they be able to get past it? Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Clare's P.O.V

Eli is so adorable! Today, he took me for a romantic walk in the park. We walked hand and hand for an hour before stopping underneath an old oak tree. He looked at me with those intense eyes and then gently pressed his lips against mine. It felt like our kiss lasted an eternity but, I didn't mind. He was so sweet, I couln't help but feel like this day was perfect! After we finally parted lips, he whispered softly in my ear. "Clare, I'm so glad I can finally call you mine. You're the best thing in my life." He pulled me in for hug, I didn't refuse. We stood in silence for awhile, enjoying the moment, before I spoke. "Eli, I'm glad we're together too. I knew from that first kiss that we should be together." I took his hand and began to pull him toward the path again. He followed, catching up quickly. We walked through the park for about another hour. We talked about school, friends and what we were going to do next Saturday. He wanted to take me out for a nice dinner, but I just wanted to catch a flick at home.

-Please Clare, let me take you out for a nice dinner. It will be romantic, just the two of us. Please, you deserve it. After all that waiting I put you through.

- Eli, you don't have to do all of that for me. A movie at home is plenty for me. And you were worth the wait Eli.

He looked into my eyes with that puppy dog face and I couldn't resist.

- Fine, but this one night only. Next week we're going to watch a movie at my house deal?

- Deal, I promise you won't regret it Clare. I'm going to make sure you love it.

- I'm sure I will Eli. I love anything as long as I'm with you.

With that, I turned to Eli and kissed him. He kissed back. I love the little smirk he always gets after we kiss. It is so cute!

When we reached the end of the pathway, we turned left. Then we headed down the street and made another left. Then, we came to my house. Eli walked me up the stairs and right to my front door. He wrapped his arms that were covered in his black jacket, around my waist. He held me there for a while before saying goodbye. To seal the deal, he kissed me, AGAIN! This time, was even better than the last. His kisses just keep getting better. When we finished he gently pulled away and headed down the stairs. Then, he came back up, grasped my arms and pulled me in for another kiss. I couldn't help but giggle.

-Eli, we're going to..

- I know, I know, I just can't stop kissing you, looking at you, you're just too beautiful.

-Thank you, and I love kissing and looking at you too. But, I should really get inside and start working on some homework. I'll talk to you later, kay?

- Of course

Eli walked down the steps, and made it all the way down this time. He looked back and waved and then headed home. I sighed. I wish he didn't have to leave, but I had so much homework to do. I opened the door and headed back inside to get to work on that homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I heard the doorbell ring as I was applying my light pink lip gloss. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I was wearing cute black dress pants with a pretty purple cardigan. On my feet, I wore cute strappy silver heels. I don't dress up often but I wanted to look perfect for Eli! I hoped he liked it!

-I'll get it!

I opened the door slowly and tried to make it look like I hadn't just made a dash for the door. Eli was standing, arms folded as usual, infront of me. He wore black jeans and a black top. He knew I perfered he wear colours but these must be the only things close to dress clothes that he owned. I didn't mind this time, he actually looked very cute.

-Hi, Clare. Ready to go?

-Yeah, just let me grab my purse.

I grabbed my purse that was hooked on the door handle and shut the door behind me. Eli slipped his hand into mine and we headed down the driveway. We walked a couple of blocksr before stopping infront of an old italien restaurant. He ran infront of me and opened the door.

-For you,

-Why thank you, Eli.

-No problem.

I walked through the door and Eli followed.

-Resvervation?

-Yes, for Eli Goldsworthy.

- Right this way.

We followed the waitress down an aisle of tables until she stopped at a table for 2. It had a rose in a clear vase on the table. It was placed next to the window, just the way I liked it.

-Window seat, just as you requested sir.

-Thank you.

-Eli! You requested this just for me?

-I told you I wanted to make this perfect.

-Well, I told you, it would be as long as I was with you.

-I had to make sure.

He pulled out my seat for me and took my jacket. He gently placed it on the back of my chair and then sat down across from me.

-What would you like to eat?

-I could go for pizza.

-Pizza it is. Want to share one?

-Yes I'd love too.

The waitress came and took our order. It was not very long before the pizza came but in the mean time we talked about all different sorts of things. It was so romantic.

-Thank you Eli for a wonderful night. This was so romantic!

I said as he helped me put my jacket back on.

-Your welcome, you know you deserve it.

-I didn't deserve anything. You're just the best boyfriend ever!

-Only because you're the best girlfriend ever!

With that, we walked home. Holding hands, but in silence. Neither one of us minded. It wasn't awkward silence at all it was actually just peaceful silence. We'd gotten to know eachother so well. When we finally reached my house, we parted our ways. He pulled me in close and then kissed me. He kissed me once more on the forehead before saying good-bye. It was perfect. Eli was right. He did create the perfect night for me, it was so romantic and quiet. I loved every minute of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got up grabbed my bag, brushed through my hair and ran to the bathroom. I quickly through on some clothes, brushed my teeth and went to the bathroom. I can't believe I slept in! I had to go to school and I had to go quickly!

When I got to school, Allie was waiting at my locker.

- Uh hi Clare.

- What's wrong Allie?

-I have something to tell you.

- What is –

Then, I noticed something for the first time. There was a group of girls staring at me as if they were feeling sorry for me.

-What's going on?

- Well, see, I don't want to hurt your feelings. There's rumours going around, well I don't know if they're true or not, but some people are saying

- Get to the point Allie.

- Some people are saying that Eli, that Eli well is using you to get over his ex-girlfriend.

- That can't be true! We just went on a date, he told me he was so glad I was his. He's not that good of a liar!

- Well, actually he's been known to be able to make anyone believe anything he says.

My heart sank. Eli wouldn't do that to me. I just knew it!

- That's not true! Who would say such a thing?

- Word is that someone overheard Eli telling Adam about how much he missed his ex girlfriend and that he would do anything to get over her. And, people say they've seen pictures of her in his locker. Like everywhere in his locker. And that room of his? They say it's locked because he doesn't want anyone to know that he's obsessed with her.

-That's not true! I know it's not true!

I ran off, tears streaming down my face. I had to find Eli and set these people straight. Where were they getting these crazy ideas?

-Clare! Wait!

Allie tried to get my attention but there was no way I was going back there. I was going to prove to her, and everyone else, that Eli loved me and that he wasn't using me!

I walked up to English class and saw Eli. He was leaning up against his desk talking to Adam. He seemed upset. His eyes were filled with looks of insecurity and sadness. Adam was listening intensively. I walked up to the pair but froze in my tracks when I heard Eli say….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I miss her, Adam. Why'd this happen to me? It's not fair." Eli spoke strongly and quietly. I felt tears roll down my face. I ran out of the room. I didn't care if I missed class. Nothing mattered anymore, the one, the only one I loved didn't love me. He used me! He didn't care! I knew it was too good to be true! I ran into the girl's bathroom, crying. One girl washing her hands, looked up, but didn't say anything. She stared at me as she headed through the door, not bothering to care. I grabbed a paper towel and dabbed my eyes. What was I going to do? I can't continue to see him, but I don't want to talk to him right now. I'll just ignore him. I won't answer his texts, I won't answer his calls and I most certainly will not talk to him. When he walks up, I will just walk away. Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated. I didn't usually carry my cell to class, but I must've of left it in my pants pocket. Figures, the only time I bring it and I don't want it. I slipped it out. It was Eli. I read the message slowly and carefully. _"Hey, where are you? I thought I saw you earlier today. I didn't know Clare Edwards skipped class?"_ I had to be strong. I deleted the message. Then, I wiped my eyes. I was going to have to face it. I walked back to class. "Sorry I'm late" I muttered quietly to the teacher. I quickly slid into my chair, being careful not to make eye contact or even look at Eli. I couldn't believe him. He lied. He said he cared. He said he'd be there for me. The thing I don't understand is why he would go on with the lie, and how he could tell me all of these things and not feel the slightest bit guilty. It was disgusting. Then, I snapped back into reality, Eli was talking to me. "Where were you?" he whispered. I glanced at him for a second opened my mouth to speak but then remembered I wasn't talking to him. "Hmph" I said. With that I turned my head back to the front. Eli didn't attempt to talk to me for the rest of the period. Maybe he'd figured out that I knew about his little plan. The bell rang twenty minutes later and I picked up my stuff. I began to speed walk trying to avoid Eli and the curious Adam. "Clare, wait up!" Eli shouted, but I ignored him. I kept walking straight down the hallway with my hand down. I was not in the mood to talk to that lying jerk.

Eli's P.O.V

Clare has been avoiding me all day! What do I do? Ever since English class she's been ignoring me. I tried to talk to her, and she turned her head. I don't know what I did wrong. I need to know, I need Clare. I finally got to be with her, and I'm already losing her. This isn't fair. I lost Julia, I refuse to lose Clare. She's so important to me. She's ignoring my texts to. I tried texting her 10 times, and not one reply. Adam says he doesn't know what's up either. She seems to be avoiding him to, but knowing Clare it's probably because she knows he's going to ask her what I did wrong for me. I have got to figure this out before it's too late. Before I lose her and she finds someone else. Suddenly, I realized that a lot of people were staring at me. This can't be good. Some girls giving me dirty looks. I put my head down and walked to my next class. I found Adam on the way. "Adam, what did I do?" "I don't know, man. But, you better find out. Seems like the whole school knows but us. It obviously can't be good." I nodded my head in agreement. I decided to skip class. "I'm going to go find Clare. Cover for me." "Yeah, okay sure." With that, Adam and I parted ways. I walked all the way down the hall, before stopping in front of Clare's next class. I saw her sitting at her desk, doodling on paper. I knocked on the door and then said that the office needed to see Clare. Sure, it was a little different. The truth was I needed to see Clare, but that doesn't matter. "Okay, Clare. Go Ahead." The teacher said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clare's P.O.V

"What do you want Eli?" I asked him sharply. I refused to look him in the eyes, those beautiful eyes that could make me weak to the stomach anytime. I knew I'd melt if looked into them. A playful smirk spread across his face. "What do you mean, I told you the office wanted to see you?" I turned my head and I headed down the hallway in the direction of the girl's bathroom. I was going to have to at least pretend I went to the office, since he was clearly faking it. He ran up and put his arm around me. I shrugged it off quickly; I was not going to let his charms get the best of me. "Oh come on Clare. You've been ignoring me all morning, what's going on?" He gave me his best innocent sweet look, as if he didn't know what was going on. "You used me Eli! That's what's up!" I sped up my walk and tears flew down my face. "Clare, what are you talking about?" He sped up his walk too, why was he keeping up the act? It was over, he was so pathetic. "I know your using me to get over your ex-girlfriend!" I was facing him, still being careful not to look him in the eyes. "Clare, I would never…" I interrupted. "Yes you would, everyone says so. Plus, I overheard you say how much you miss her!" This time, Eli lifted my chin. He stared deep into my eyes. I could see he was fighting back tears. But why? I was the one being hurt. I was the one being used. I was the one who was in love with someone who loved someone else. He spoke quietly and carefully. "Yes, I was talking about her. I have been for the past couple of days. That's why people think I was using you. I thought you would've known better to listen to them Clare. I was talking about her because, it's her birthday tomorrow. It brought back painful flashbacks. Yes, I miss her and I loved her. But, I would never use you. Clare Edwards, I'm in love with you. But, you don't think much of me. I can't believe you thought I used you. I thought you knew me better than that." Then he let go of my chin. He walked away with his head down. "Wait! Eli! I do know you better. I love you too! I'm sorry! I didn't know and you said…." He stopped his steps, turned to look at me and then said two words. Two words that will haunt me for the rest of my life. Two words that I will never forget. Two words, that broke my heart. "Save it." It was so cold-hearted I cried. Right then and there. He walked away, leaving me to my heartache. Scratch that. Leaving me. Just plain leaving me. He told me he loved me so why did he go? I screwed everything up. It's all my fault. I need a break. There's no way I'm going back to class now. I went and hid in the bathroom until the bell rang. I cried, playing what had just happened over and over in my head. My love, my prince charming in black, my life just left me. This is all wrong. I need to fix this. I wiped my eyes and then ran out the bathroom. I had to find Adam, he could help me. After all, he was Eli's best friend, wasn't he?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Adam! Adam! Over here, I need your help!" I ran down the hallway to Adam's locker.

"Oh, uh hi Clare." What was going on? Adam seemed so, I don't know, awkward. He was never like this with me.

"What's wrong? Suddenly, it hit me. Eli must've told him what happened. He must think I'm such a jerk.

"Oh, Adam, I screwed up big time! I feel awful! I need to get him back! What do I do?"

"Well, first things first calm down. Eli just needs time to cool down. He's not mad at you; he's venting his anger because he's mad at himself. He'll never forgive himself for what happened. He won't stay mad but you are going to have to give him his space."

"But, I can't! I don't want to! I have to make this right!"

"Clare, I really think you need to give him his space. Eli gets really angry and then.."

"Well, I don't care! You're not helping, you're supposed to tell me what to do!"

"Clare I did."

I ran off down the hallway, I had to find Eli. I got to the end of the hallway and stood in front of the doors. I peered out the window and saw Eli sitting on a bench. He was alone. His fists were clenched but his face didn't give off the impression of anger. It looked sad. Sad, like a little child sad. Like if you were to take away a child's favourite blanket, and watch their face slowly sadden. Then, I saw it. Something I thought I would never see drip down from Eli's face. A teardrop. It rolled down his face and dripped into his hand. I didn't care about him being mad at me anymore. I burst through the door and ran up behind him. I wrapped my arms around him. He struggled to get out but I refused to let go.

"Clare, what are you doing?" he asked sharply.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Eli. I didn't know. I should've known I feel horrible! I promise you nothing like that will ever happen again. I miss you and I need you. Please take me back! I'm begging you!

"Clare, you hurt me."

"I know Eli. I'm sorry. Please, take me back!"

"Clare, even though you hurt me, I need you. I – I-I love you Clare." He looked at me with those big eyes. He stared into my eyes. He looked nervous and unsure. I felt so bad. How could I hurt the one I love?

"I love you to Eli, more than anything"

With that, he looked up at me. He pressed his soft lips against mine and then wrapped his arms around me.

"I promise you that I will help you get through this Eli"

"I know, Clare Thank you."

"I really do love you Eli."

"And I truly love you too Clare."

We sat on that bench for another hour. He held me in his arms the whole time. It was quiet, no one bothered to speak but I liked it. It was peaceful. I was so glad he was mine again. I never want to let him out of my sight. And I fell in love with the most fantastic boy.

The End


End file.
